pokedoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain turtwig
Introduction Here I am, waiting for a movie to load on my computer. Out of boredom and much thinking, I decided to go search for remainments of pokedox and alas I came here. Honestly, I'm sure half of you don't remember me because I wasn't involved in any huge drama. (Other than occasionally talking to Trayvon.) But I feel like as a former member I should contribute a wiki page. This place was the starting point for me on the internet, and my first interaction with an internet community. Bear with my shitty writing. And my shitty grammar because if you knew me from the beginning, that is one of the few things that hasn't changed. Pokedox I orginally heard about this site thanks to a friend (I forgot her original user name but it was later changed to stormy I think?) And me being the amazed 11 year old whos only assosiation with internet was Club Penguin, Runescape, and Youtube, I decided to check it out, and excitedly did my first topic. "Have u ever tried to eat a bar of soap?????" I recived around two pages of replies, and was getting the most egoistic high ever before a mod closed the topic for being stupid and too random. After that I terrorized the forums with my awful spelling and chat lingo. I am so sorry. I also still shit at grammar, and spelling. I was part of the 11 year olds who went around in the forums, and many of my real life friends joined too. (Scrouge, gpcookie, .... other usernames I completely forgot ..)The forum was a huge part of my life. Many of my friends and I would talk about topics and other members. I remember I got involved with an rp, and one day I came to school with Stormy, gpcookie and Scrouge telling me, "Oh my god did you read the blogs?! ... No you haven't?! Go home and read it." It turned out another 11 year old user who was in the same rp as me, professed his crush on me. I was pretty shocked, but replied and rejected him. Honestly I don't remember anything else. I talked with some members on msn messanger. I started making edits. (They were pretty shitty, but I got better thank god.) Funny how I said this forum was a huge part of my life, but I can barely remember anything. Time really erodes things. I stopped slowly coming on after a year or two. After the big controversy of everyone questioning Ryan and the game, things started dying slowly. To be honest, I feel certain that a lot of the members didn't really give a fuck about the game and inside knew the game wasn't going to happen but the community was strong enough to keep us together. The whole controversy brought something into the community that had the bonds erode slowly by slowly. It wasn't the doubt that killed the community, but the radical pressure for people to publicly acknowledge the doubt. That's just my take. Feel free to disagree. After Pokedox I slowly started posting less and less. It was around 6th grade where the entire group of pokedox friends I had in real life split. Middle school started and we were all in different schools and classes, I gained new friends, and only kept in minimal contact with one or two. I still liked pokemon, but I had other interests. I started posting in animesuki, while occasionally posting in pokedox, but the time space between each post distanced further, and further. I then, forgot. In 9th grade I started using pokedox again to contact Stormy, who completely moved away to another state. Pokedox then shut down. Now (2018) Edit: Re-vamped this part cause I was hit with nostalgia again. I'm in the middle of getting an electrical engineering degree and I have a hobby of doing ballet part time. I still can't write to save my fucking life. I'm also down to get in contact with anyone. My email is spottedfur@gmail.com. (I keep this account for miscellaneous things, but I check it frequently.) Be sure to leave your username or I won't reply.